Umineko: When They Cry (anime)
An anime adaptation of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni visual novel series was announced by 07th Expansion and animated by Studio DEEN. The series aired in Japan on Chiba TV from July 2, 2009 to December 24, 2009, and would air on additional stations at later times. The anime has been licensed in the US by NIS America. It contains 26 episodes, encompassing four of the games of the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Plot Summary The affluent Ushiromiya family patriarch, Kinzo, is on his deathbed, and his family has assembled at their private island to discuss the division of his estate. As they bicker over their father's immense inheritance, a typhoon closes in, trapping them on the island. They suddenly receive an eerie word of warning...and then, in the dead of night, the murders begin. One by one, family members are discovered murdered in bizarre and inhuman ways. Some within the family turn to superstition, blaming it on a witch rumored to inhabit the island. But one of them - the young Battler Ushiromiya - refuses to accept the supernatural and vows to uncover the real killer behind the seemingly impossible slaughters. He soon finds himself confronted by the apparent witch, and enters into a life-or-death battle for the truth.https://nisamerica.com/anime/umineko-when-they-cry-vol-1-2 List of Episodes ''Legend of the Golden Witch *I-I Opening *I-II First Move *I-III Dubious Move *I-IV Blunder *I-V Fool's Mate Turn of the Golden Witch *II-I Middle Game *II-II Early Queen Move *II-III Weak Square *II-IV Skewer *II-V Accept *II-VI Back Rank Mate Banquet of the Golden Witch *III-I Castling *III-II Gambit *III-III Positional Play *III-IV Isolated Pawn *III-V Queening Square *III-VI Promotion *III-VII Swindles Alliance of the Golden Witch *IV-I End Game *IV-II Zugzwang *IV-III Prophylaxis *IV-IV Problem Child *IV-V Breakthrough *IV-VI Adjourn *IV-VII Forced Move *IV-VIII Sacrifice Plot Inconsistencies Overall * Battler and George are approximately the same height, whereas in the visual novel Battler is 180 cm and George is 170 cm. ''Legend of the Golden Witch * The cousins saw Natsuhi fall after being shot, which means they should have been able to see her attacker. * The tenth twilight happens before any of the survivors have a chance to see Beatrice. Turn of the Golden Witch * The closed room in Natsuhi's room is impossible to solve. When Battler lifts Shannon's corpse, the stake is shown falling out of her head with a clinking sound effect. In the visual novel she committed suicide, and placed the stake to her side beforehand. Banquet of the Golden Witch * Beatrice and Virgilia's fight is trimmed down considerably. Before her final attack, Virgilia summoned more than one Smothered Mate and impaled Beatrice with those instead of Gungnir. Also, she doesn't summon Odin. * When Virgilia realizes she was killed, she has two Smothered Mates pierced through her instead of the magic beams. And during Beatrice's explanation, it was shown that Virgilia was killed right before her final attack, and not before the start of the battle. * While debating over the closed room chain, Beatrice claims she confirmed all of the victims' deaths with red. She never actually did this. * EVA-Beatrice met Rudolf in a corridor, when she should be in front of Beatrice's portrait. * EVA-Beatrice commanded the Chiester Sisters to kill Rudolf and Kyrie and bring their corpses to her. However, when they were killed, she teleported to them. * Rudolf and Kyrie were killed in a corridor. But then they and EVA-Beatrice (wanting to "play" with the corpses) were shown in the hall. * EVA-Beatrice and the Chiester Sisters are less aggressive and more respectful with Beatrice when sending her away. * Hideyoshi should arrive to scold EVA-Beatrice after she sent Beatrice away and after she "played" with Rudolf and Kyrie countless times. However, that didn't happen; Beatrice appeared right after Hideyoshi was killed. * EVA-Beatrice's "web of red" is omitted. Alliance of the Golden Witch * In the first twilight, Chiester 00 kills Rosa by cutting her throat. She was originally killed by having half of her face destroyed. * In the final episode, the first half of the Tea Party was completely omitted, where Piece-Battler should have been seen investigating the crime scenes. * A significant amount of red and blue truths were removed from this arc alone. * Kumasawa and Gohda were bloodied when found dead. Originally they were killed with wounds to the heads. Moreover, the window in the garden shed was big enough to fit a person inside, but in the visual novel this should be impossible. * In the ???? Scene, the red truths that Lambdadelta made to correct Battler's mistakes are completely omitted. Anime DVD volumes Trivia *All of the episodes are named after moves in chess. External Links *Anime Official Website *Character designs for the anime *Episode List on Wikipedia es:Umineko No Naku Koro Ni (Anime) Category:Adaptations Category:Anime